1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of recording tape transport mechanisms and more particularly to an isolated load/unload tape path and means for supporting and positioning the tape in relation to the tape head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic tape storage systems are widely used in computer systems for storing and retrieving large amounts of data. Current systems typically read and write from parallel tracks on the tape which vary in number based on the design of the system. Each track of the head has a read and a write magnetic transducer (head) arranged in tandem so that the data written by the write head can be verified by the read head. The head pairs may be alternated so that one set one set of the tracks are written and read when the tape travels in one direction and the other set is used when the tape is moving in the opposite direction.
For high density recording the tape must be precisely positioned and tensioned as it moves across the head assembly. The tape is typically supported and positioned by support surfaces, for example cylindrical rollers or posts or guides disposed on each side of the head. The support surfaces are positioned typically next to the head to form the wrap angles which are the angles of the plane of the tape with respect to the air bearing surfaces of the head. Precise wrap angles are necessary for optimum performance. In present linear tape systems, the tape guides and the head are configured to be on the same side of the tape providing an unrestricted path for threading the tape during the tape loading process. However, this configuration means that the front surface (recording surface) of the tape contacts the guides. During tape loading, the tape leader typically contacts the guides and the head assembly exposing them to contamination and physical damage. Furthermore, geometrical considerations generally limit how much the tape wraps the guides. Rollers with insufficient wrap slip relative to the tape, thus adversely affecting tape guiding.
Therefore, there is an ongoing need for improved tape support and positioning systems that prevent damage to the recording head during tape load/unload operations and that provide precise stability and tracking of the tape relative to the recording head during operation.